


Just one date...

by Svftackxrman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dating, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Levi is Bad At Feelings (Shingeki no Kyojin), Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Possessive Levi Ackerman, Sarcastic Levi, Sex, Short Story, Slow Burn, Smut, modernau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29197677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svftackxrman/pseuds/Svftackxrman
Summary: You finally surrender to your best friend, Hange Zoe's , complaints about you being painfully single and allow them to hook you up with a friend of theirs for a date. Of course, you don't expect to get any progress in your love life but when you come across a dark haired, expressionless faced man with intriguing steel grey eyes and a sarcastic personality, are you completely sure that it will only be one date?
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, LevixReader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Just one date...

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also on Wattpad @ svftackermxn  
> anyways I hope you enjoy

“Pleaseeeee…” The voice pestered for the sixth time in your ear.

“Pleaseeeee… come on you never know what might happen? I mean who knows, you might end up falling in love and then…get married and have cute little child-” 

“Hange!” you said in an annoyed tone ,it was obvious that they had gotten too far in their little... _daydream._

Once again, Hange had called you at a completely unholy hour begging for you to go meet up with a guy tomorrow. This wasn’t the first time that they had continued to nag at you to get out there into the 'dating scene'.

To be completely honest, you weren’t really looking for a lover at the moment, you were immersed with your career and was very content with the company of yourself. Although, Hange had a point, it had been a while since you were.. _touched by another._ Not that you had any trouble pleasuring yourself but maybe having a lover wouldn’t be a bad thing. You just hated the thought of commitment and how being in a relationship can be difficult if you aren’t 100% devoted to it.

“Just pleaseeeee think about it” they begged in an attempt to influence you.

The other times that Hange has set you up with one of their friends hadn’t gone too well.

You reminisce the time you went out to a restaurant with a brash guy who just wouldn’t stop talking about himself and chewed with his mouth open .Or perhaps the other time when that rather negligent girl stood you up for nearly an hour until they texted you saying they had come down with ‘something’ and didn’t even attempt to reschedule the so-called date days after.

Not that it bothered you of course.

It was just a bit embarrassing at this point, sure you were in your mid 20s, you were still young and had plenty of time to find the ‘one’ but Hange was slightly concerned that you’ll end up old and alone at 40.

You took offence to that comment.

“Please, look I promise that this one is different okay? You guys are gonna get on, trust me” they said in a cheerful tone. You rolled your eyes, at their misleading statement,that's what Hange said last time and the two previous occasions always claiming that they were different this time. You sighed and rubbed your eyes, it was getting late and you had work early the next morning, so either it was quickly comply with Hange and agree to it or hang up right now and go to bed.

“I know you’re still there” Hange spoke bluntly.

You let out a sigh for the second time.

“If i go on this one date, will you leave me alone?’.

“Just one date I swear!” they said, tone of voice sounding more desperate.

There was a slight pause until you finally admitted defeat to Hange.

“Okay where are we meeting?" you said in a dull expression.

You lifted the phone away from your ear just before their shrieks erupted.

Holy fuck you weren’t even on speaker. 

“I’ll text you the information for tomorrow okay?!! Now go to bed, don’t you have work in the morning?” they questioned as if you were totally oblivious to it and as if you were the one who called first.

_Typical._

You hesitated whether to argue but as it was getting late, you decided that it would probably be your most unwise option.

Giving them your goodbyes, you hung up, placed the phone down and drowsily rubbed your temple almost feeling like you regretted saying yes.

  
Not soon after you headed off to bed and for some reason you felt anxious _yet,_ a slight feeling of excitement throughout your body.

Not to get your hopes up or anything but a small part of you believed Hange,

that this date would be **_different_** _._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I missed any spelling or grammar errors, lemme know if there's one that I missed :)


End file.
